


Chicks Dig Scars

by FairyTalePassion



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTalePassion/pseuds/FairyTalePassion
Summary: Waverly struggled to come to terms with a horrific experience she had. Until a certain red headed officer walked in and they both immediately felt drawn to each other.





	Chicks Dig Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at a fanfic. I wanted to start writing more and maybe get constructive feedback from fellow writers. 
> 
> Please send some kudos my way if you like the story. 
> 
> I welcome constructive criticism but please do not be rude.
> 
> I borrowed some lines and things from the show so all credit to the writers and cast.

Waverly stood naked in front of the full length mirror. She studied her reflection over and over again. Stretching along her stomach, deep red angry scars all the way to her back. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. The memory of how those disgusting revenants tortured her came all flooding back and she couldn't stop the tears spilling over her face. Lost in thought she's startled by a loud and fiery Wynonna running up the stairs. "Babygirl, where are you?" "In here Nonna!" She forced her voice to sound as normal as possible. Wynonna came charging through the door without knocking, stopping suddenly as if walking into a brick wall at the sight of her baby sister. "Waves are you okay? Her whole body going into defense mode. "Nonna." She murmured. "It's just one of those days. I'll be fine"  
"Waves, its me. You don't have to act tough". Wynonna pulls her in for a hug. "Babygirl please talk to me?" Wynonna coaxed. "Im ugly!!" It came out louder than Waverly intended, fresh tears now streaming down her face. Wynonna did not know what to say. She never was good at saying the right thing in fact she almost always said the wrong thing. She gently led Waverly to the bed. "Im sorry Waves" Wynonna finially spoke. She stood up hastily and started pacing. "Why are you sorry?" "Because..." Wynonna let the one word echo in the room. "Because i should have gotten to you sooner. It's all my fault." It was the first time Wynonna said that out loud. She was frustrated. "I don't blame you Nonna. I blame this..this stupid curse that we are stuck with." "Waves you are the most important person in my life. It should have been me." Waverly can see the look in her sister eyes. She knows that were it possible Wynonna would have taken her place without a second thought. "They were trying to get to you by going for me Nonna. But you saved me. You always do." "I was still late babygirl." Wynonna sighed. Dropping on the bed. The two sister lay there hugging for a while. None of them know for how long. Wynonna came in seeing Waverly in a state so how did Waverly end up consoling her.

**

Wynonna walked into Shorty's. Her second home. Shorty gave her a look but didnt say anything as she reached over the bar for the whiskey. She's been sober for two hours. Two hours too long. She took a big gulp straight from the bottle, feeling the familiar burn all the way down. She barely did sober these days. She knows that Waverly doesn't blame her but she still feels like shit. Racking up the billiard balls she started playing as she drank shot after shot of tequilla and washing it down with her favorite whiskey. The bar became more crowded and louder but she didn't care. She wanted to forget for a while. "Hey Sexy.!" A raspy voice said before she felt wandering hands pulling her roughly against a hard and sweaty body. "Fuck off asshole. Thats no way to treat a lady!" She pushes the man hard making him stagger back. "You little bitch. Someone should teach you some manners" he growled. "Yeah?! Well it ain't gonna be you dickwad." She spit back. Grabbing the nearest bottle he threw it at her head, missing mere inches, she immediately went for Peacemaker. During the altercation the whole bar went quiet watching what the crazy Earp sister will do. The gun's barrel turned yellow and the man's eyes turned deep hellfire red. "Shit. Fuck!!" She scanned the room. Civilians. All staring at her. "This can't be happening" she sprinted out the back door hoping to the gods that the pieces of shit will follow her.  
She didn't have to wait long. He came at her fast and hard trying to take her by suprise. Luckily all the training with Dolls was paying off. She sidestepped and hit him in the back of the head and he went down like a sack of potatoes. In a flash she pointed Peacemaker right between his eyes. "Make your peace revenant" the shot rang out and hellflames pulled him down. She turned and walked back into Shorty's.

“Babygirl! You're here!” Wynonna made her way to the bar. “Yep came it a couple of minutes ago. Didn't know you were here Nonna” Waverly looked at her, eyebrows raised. She caught the look in Wynonna's eyes and that told her all she needed to know. "Taken care off?" She asked not wanting to mention the R word too loudly. "Yep". And that was that. Waverly poured some shots and soon Wynonna was drinking and flirting and making out with some random guy. Waverly made small talk with the regulars. Everybody loved her. She was the sweetest and kindest girl in Purgatory. Wynonna was still going strong, shot after shot and it wasn't even midnight. The door swung open and a stranger in khaki pants and a blue shirt walked in. Her red hair stood out from under the white stetson hat, her gorgeous smile brought out sexy dimples on each cheek. Waverly quickly realized she was staring and composed herself before getting caught. "Hi, I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught" the red head extented her hand to Waverly. "I'm..um Earp..uhh.. Waverly Earp" Waverly stammered over her words, face flushed. Nicole smiled that dimple smile and Waverly's breath caught in her chest. "Can I get a coffee to go please? I need a caffeine fix for the rest of my shift" They made small talk while Waverly prepared the coffee. "Don't tell anyone I gave you that Officer. Im only suppose to serve alcohol at this hour." "Your secret is safe with me Miss Earp" Nicole winked and tipped her hat, heading back out on patrol. Waverly stared at the closed door for a few more minutes. "Officer Haught" she whispered. "Ofcourse she is" she chuckled softly.  
"Babbygirrl?" Wynonna slurred her words. Waverly sighed and started closing the bar. She needed to get Wynonna to bed.  
The homestead was dark and quiet. She dropped Wynonna on the couch before heading to her room. Closing her eyes, a clear picture of Officer Haught popped into her mind. "Nicole" she whispered. Waverly knew she was in trouble.

**

Wynonna was already gone when she went downstairs so Waverly decided to open Shorty's early. She didn't want to miss an opportunity to maybe see a certain red headed officer. She couldn't get those dimples out of her mind and that smile. Waverly was daydreaming while cleaning the taps. She accidentally bumped one too hard and got sprayed full of beer. Cursing she hurried to cover the stream and stop the spray but not before getting soaking wet. "I didn't know Shorty's had a wet tshirt competition". Looking up in the direction of the silky voice. Officer Nicole Haught was standing in the doorway. "Great!" Waverly choked out. Just what she needed. "Are you okay?" Nicole asked walking over to her. "I told Shorty a hundred times to fix these damn taps". The moment she looked up she knew it was a mistake. Nicole held her gaze. Those eyes. The look on the officers face was one of caring and concern. Waverly was lost in those eyes. She slowly came back to reality when she felt a soft hand brushing over her arm. "Y-yes im fine Officer." Waverly shook her head trying to break the spell or whatever. "Please Miss Earp. Call me Nicole." "Alright. Then call me Waverly". "Wa..ver..ly.." Nicole said it so softly Waverly almost missed it but the way she drew it out made Waverly's knees go weak. "So Nicole. What brings you to Shorty's this early?" Waverly asked trying to get the beer out of her shirt. "Well, i finished my morning run and decided to explore the town and just found myself here, i guess". "How can you go for a run in this weather?" A look of shock on Waverly's face. "You will freeze your butt off". At that Nicole let out a hearty laugh. "I am tougher than i look Waverly". A silence came over them. Not an awkward silence like you might think. "Nicole do you…do you think you can turn around so i can get this wet top off?" "Sure" the officer turned her back to Waverly waiting for the all clear. Waverly tried to be fast but in her haste she got the shirt stuck half way over her head. "Shit! Um Nicole? Im stuck. Can you help me? " Nicole rushed over to help her out. "Good thing you are not some guy Nicole or this would be really really awkward." Nicole let her eyes dropped and licked her lips. She saw something that made her clench her fists. At that moment Nicole Haught realized that she wanted to know everything there is to know about Waverly Earp. Waverly quickly turned to grab a new shirt and slipped it on. "Thank you Nicole." She whispered. Nicole was still behind the bar rooted to the same spot. "Nicole? Is everything alright?" Now it was Waverly with a concerned look on her face. Nicole stared at the beautiful woman. Possible scenarios played over and over in her mind as to what could have happened to this woman in front of her. She felt a soft hand on her cheek gently stroking her. "Hey.." it was only a whisper. "Where did you go". Nicole blinked only now realizing what is happening. "I'm sorry Waverly. Um I have to go. I'll see you around." And just like that Nicole disappeared. Leaving a confused Waverly behind.

The rest of the day Waverly tried to make sense of what happened. Her interaction with Nicole started out really well, it can be described as flirty even. So what happened. She tried really hard to focus on the regulars but her mind just wouldn't let her. Finally she asked Shorty if she can leave early and headed to the homestead. She's almost 100% sure that Wynonna wouldn't be there, giving her time to hopefully figure things out. She spent 30min scrubbing her body thoroughly she could still smell the beer on her. Walking into her room she stopped in front of the mirror and the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh no no no no no!" She cried out. The scars. Nicole must have seen the scars when she removed her wet shirt. "Shit" she cursed softly all hope leaving her body. Nicole was probably put off by the scars. Waverly knew it was silly. She only just met the Officer. She knew she had to make peace with how she looked now but it's easier said than done. Waverly rummaged through her drawers for sweats and a tank top. She reached the bottom of the stairs just as Wynonna walked through the front door. "At least she's vertical" Waverly thought. "Nonna you're home early. Everything good?" "Hi Waves. I wanted to spend some time with you. " How was Shorty's? The question made Waverly flinch like someone poked her with a hot cattle iron. Wynonne's raised eyebrows suggested she saw the reaction. Waverly didn't like lying so she started to explain what happened and saw how Wynonna tensed up with each passing second. "I'm going to kill her" Wynonna managed to get out through gritted teeth. "Hang on Nonna please. It's not a big deal." Waverly sighed. "Besides we only just met. " "I shouldn't have let her get so close. It's my fault." "There was just something about her" a single tear escaping down her cheek. Seeing her sister like this broke Wynonna's heart. She will have to talk to this cop. She grabbed a beer and wine for Waverly popping in a movie. Hoping it will take Waverly's mind off of everything she is going through.

**

Wynonna stormed into the station it was noon and she had been drinking since 9am. "Officer Haught!! We need to talk!" She stopped infront of Nicole's desk. "What's up Earp? Isn't it a little to early to be drinking?" She grinned. "Fuck off Haughtpants. You don't know me." Wynonna was right. They saw each other in the station and around town but they weren't exactly friends. "What did you do to my sister, Haught?" Nicole's face immediately went serious and she stood up so fast that she almost headbutted Wynonna. "What are you talking about Earp? Is Waverly okay?" "What's it to you?" The hostility from Wynonna took Nicole by suprise. "Wynonna what are you on about?" A big question mark appearing on her face"I went home last night to find her upset. She mentioned you were in Shorty's. What did you do Nicole?!" Nicole sighed and dropped back into the chair. "It's not what you think Earp." "Bullshit Haught" Nicole was getting irritated now. How could she explain to Wynonna what happened without sounding like a weirdo. "Look Wynonna, I didnt mean to upset Waverly." "I will make it right." She threw over her shoulder, walking out the door. On the way to Shorty's Nicole was nervous. She had to talk to Waverly. She did not want to be the reason for hurting or upsetting that beautiful woman.  
She slowly entered the empty bar. She was in luck the bar will only get busy in a few hours. As the door closed behind her Waverly looked up. She had a smile on her face but it didnt quite reach her eyes and Nicole chastised herself. "Nicole? What can i do for you?" Waverly asked as she continued to clean the bar and glasses. "Waverly." Nicole sounded unsure and even more nervous now. "I just wanted to explain my behaviour yesterday" "The thing is. Since we first met i haven't been able to get rid of this feeling. The feeling that you are special." Nicole's voice was soft and full of confidence and seriousness. Waverly stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Nicole. Waverly couldn't help but believe every word the Officer was saying. "You left so fast I thought that I made you uncomfortable or that you just didn't like me" she choked out. "I felt something when we met too" Waverly admitted shyly. Without thinking Nicole made her way around the bar until she was so close she could feel the heat between them. She gently brushed her fingers over Waverly's chin pushing her head up. They just stared, lost in the depth of each others eyes for a few minutes although it felt like hours. Nicole licked her lips before continuing. "Waverly? "I left because i didn't want to come off as being too.. too intense." "You saw, didn't you? The scars?" Waverly's face becoming sad once more. "I'm ugly!" Tears now streaming freely down her cheeks. "Waves. You are anything but ugly." Nicole pulled Waverly in for a hug. Her shirt wet with Waverly's tears. She decide to stay quiet for a moment letting the girl cry it out. "Waves? Can you look at me please?" Waverly pulls back a little not wanting to completely leave the strength of Nicole's arms. "I didn't leave because i think you're ugly. I left because i didn't know what to do with the horrible things that went through my mind" "I also didn't want to ask because we only just met and i figured that when we get to know each other better that you would tell me when you're ready. " The truth behind Nicole's words made Waverly warm inside. They decided to move over to one of the tables. The way Nicole treated her, so soft and caring made Waverly open up even more. "It happened about a year ago. " she paused. She didn't know how much Nicole knows about their small little town Purgatory. It's now or never. "Nicole. Purgatory is overrun by demon revenants and the Earp heir uses a special gun to send them back to hell. When the Earp heir dies all the revenants resurrect and the next heir has to send them to hell until the curse can be broken. " Waverly rambled so fast Nicole could only stare. A few minutes of complete silence passed. "Thank you Waves" now it was Waverly's turn to look shocked. "I had this feeling since I got to Purgatory that something was off but no one seemed to want to talk about it so i decided to just let it be and figure it out as time goes by." Nicole seemed unphased by the information Waverly just dropped on her. "Waves please go on?" Waverly started telling Nicole about everything, how the curse started, how her daddy was the heir and wynonna shot him with peacemaker when the Seven came onto the homestead and kidnapped Willa the oldest sister. That Willa was the rightful heir but last year on Wynonna's 27th birthday she became the next heir. Nicole listened intently to Waverly, nodding occasionally to show that Waverly had her complete attention. Waverly took a deep breath before continuing.. "Wynonna was new to this whole curse and heir thing, when it happened." Nicole could hear Waverly's voice broke and she cupped her hand gently wanting to show Waverly that she was here and that she won't leave. "I was opening up Shorty's as usual when these 2 big burly guys walked in" "at first i didnt think much of it. They ordered a few drinks and kept to themselves. It was early so they were the first and only ones apart from me. " Waverly let out a deep breath. "I was cleaning and filling up the fridge when 2 hands suddenly grabbed me from behind covering my mouth so i couldn't scream. The other one started trashing the place and thats when i saw the deep red eyes. They were Revenants." "That was the last thing i remembered until.. " Waverly's whole body shook and Nicole pulled her into her arms. "I woke up with my hands tied hanging from a beam in a dusty abandoned place. "The two guys were laughing and making crude jokes about the Earp curse. I was so scared. I couldn't do anything. I just prayed and wished that they weren't.. you know.. going to rape me." "They started to hit me. Over and over and over. Everything hurt and i maybe even had a couple of broken ribs. After a few hours of getting beaten this other guy walked in. He was dressed in a suit and i didnt recognize him. This new guy took out a variety of knives. I thought that was the end that i am going to die there. He started cutting into me." Waverly pointed to her stomach and stood up to show Nicole the scars on her back. Nicole closed her fists, her knuckles turning white and her jaw strained. "Waverly. You don't have to.." Waverly cut her off by stroking her fingers over Nicole's cheeck and running them through her hair. "It's okay Nicole. I want to tell you... i need to tell you" Nicole nodded. There were so much blood and the pain was so bad that i passed out.." "The next thing i remembered was Wynonna and Dolls bursting through the doors taking out the 3 guys so fast and then I woke up in the hospital 2 days later." Nicole couldn't believe what Waverly just told her. This beautiful, kind, smart girl had been beaten and cut into. "Waves." Nicole tried to find her voice. "What happened wasn't your fault and you are not ugly." "I should have been more careful Nicole and what happened makes me feel ugly" "Waverly Earp you are extraordinary." Waverly smiled shyly. How can this woman that she barely knew make her feel so safe and strong, ready to take on the world. Nicole pushed Waverly's head up with one finger. The pull Nicole felt didnt make sense at all but she knew she had to do something. She slowly leaned forward closing the distance between them and their lips finally met. Fireworks went off somewhere. Waverly's lips were so soft. She wrapped her arms tighter around Waverly's body and felt soft hands at the back of her neck teasing her.  
She pushed out her tongue and traced it over Waverly's lips, the girl responded immediately, opening her lips so Nicole could slide her tongue inside. Waverly tasted so good. They kissed slowly, not a rush or care in the world. Waverly broke the kiss by pulling back slightly. She could see the question on Nicole's face but Nicole just waited patiently. Waverly gently tugged on Nicole's hand bringing it up and sliding it underneath her shirt. “Waves, we don't have to.." but she was cut off by a quick soft kiss. “Nicole I want to. Since that day I've been scared to let someone touch me ” the vulnerability in Waverly's voice lit a flame inside Nicole. She decided right there that she will be whatever Waverly wanted her to be. Nicole moved her hands underneath Waverly's shirt, tracing the scars gently and never breaking eye contact. She wanted, no, she needed Waverly to see that the scars didn't bother her that she still thought Waverly was the bravest, kindest, sexiest, most beautiful person she has ever met. This was a huge step for Waverly. Being so open and vulnerable with someone. "Waves?" Nicole broke the silence. “For as long as you want me, i will be by your side.” Waverly couldn't stop the tears. She captured Nicole's lips in a heated kiss. Smiling into the kiss Nicole whispered “besides Chicks dig scars”.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope someone likes it. Not very confident in my writing yet so thank you for taking the time to read this story.


End file.
